The present invention comprises a new and distinct Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Gautalwhi.’
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during 1999, at Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Gaura cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering, green foliage and early to flower.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Gautalwhi’ was ‘A77-1’, an unpatented proprietary inbredline that is not known by any synonyms. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Gautalwhi’ was ‘A55-1’, also an proprietary inbredline that is not known by any synonyms.
‘Gautalwhi’ was selected in May 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the F3-progeny of the above stated cross and was initially designated ‘C21-4’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and Sarrians, France was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings, and has demonstrated that the Gaura reproduces true to type and the characteristics as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.